BENCONG?
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: "Dasar! Mentang-mentang cari duit, beliin anak sembarangan!"/"CELANA DALEM GUE DIBAWA AMA ITU BENCONG!"/Jadi Sasuke pacaran dengan bencong?/DLDR, RnR/ Happy New Year everyone!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke Sakura *tapi dikit***

**Warning: EYD BERANTAKAN, BAHASA GAK BAKU, GARING, GAK JELAS, MAKSA, BAGI YANG GAK BERMINAT DARI AWAL MENDING KLIK BACK DEH ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam yang sendu ini, ditemani oleh beribu ribu bintang dan satu bulan, muncullah seorang gadis cantik nan imut serta berambut merah muda entah datang dari mana.

Sakura: "Tadi kan udah gue kasih tau thor. Kuping thor kuping!"

Author: "Iye iye ngemeng wae lu, kan biar pada penasaran!"

Sakura: "Penasaran, emang gue arwah. Udeh cepetan capek ni gue nungguin lu ngetik."

Author: "Wokeh bang nyante dong."

Oke ane lanjutin ye. Ehem

Dimalam yang sendu ini, ditemani oleh beribu ribu bintang dan yang pastinya bulannya ada satu, muncullah seorang gadis cantik nan imut dan berambut merah muda yang bekerja sebagai seorang pembawa acara sebuah stasiun TV ternama di Jepang *uweek* (Sakura: Gue tabok lu thor -_-) Gadis itu berencana akan mewawancarai seorang aktor Jepang pendatang baru yang namanya sudah melejit karena ia debut pertama di Korea Selatan. Mau tahu? Cekidot.

Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu rumah besar nan mewah di depannya.

DUG DUG DUG DUG(?)

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya yang entah tiba-tiba author mencium bau aneh setelahnya dan mengetuk pintu kayu mahal itu lagi.

DUG DUG DUG DUG

"Spadaa~ Excuse me~ Permisi~ enibadi hom~?" teriaknya dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan supaya kelihatan sexy padahal author kira seperti corong minyak. Pintu mewah itu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda tampan yang-

"K-kau?" ujar Sakura dengan terkejut dan dengan lancangnya memotong kalimat yang author ketik ini.

"Siapa lu?" tanya pemuda tadi sambil menatap sinis Sakura dan author. Sakura menjatuhkan_ mike_nya, matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar dan-

"HUAAAAA! NARA SHIKAMARU~! Kamu aktor ganteng itu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan histeris membuat author dan Shikamaru bengong sambil ngiler(?) bareng-bareng.

"Aktor ganteng yang mana? Gue bukan aktor," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang masih datar sambil menatap hati-hati author. (Author: Kenapa sih? Gue gak bawa bom kok -_-)

"Ih aku kayak pernah liat kamu di TV tapi di acara apa ya?" ujar Sakura dengan telunjuk mengetuk ngetuk dagunya, pose berpikir.

"Iyalah, orang gue yang megangin kabel di belakang. Lo ngeliat gue di TV? Gak nyangka muka ganteng gue disorot juga haha," ucap Shikamaru dengan bangganya membuat author dan Sakura jungkir balik sekali lagi.

"Hah? Uh gue kira lo aktornya," gerutu Sakura dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi berwajah judes.

"Ck udah ah! Tadi lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue. Siapa lo? Ada perlu apa dateng kesini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang preman membuat author bergidik ngeri. Sakura berdeham pelan dan menegapkan badannya.

"Saya Sakura Haruno, seorang presenter dari sebuah acara terkenal di Jepang. Saya kesini ingin mewawancarai-

"Cukup cukup gue tau tujuan lo sekarang. Nyari si jambul kebalik itu kan?" jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah madesu alias masa depan suram. Sakura yang bingung dengan 'jambul kebalik' masa bodo aja dan mengangguk angguk gak jelas.

"No no no no~ tidak boleh~ orang asing gak boleh masuk ke sini," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Sakura yang udah pegel dari tadi nungguin Shikamaru dan bacotan author ini segera memaksa melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar dan mewah itu.

"Eh eh dibilang gak boleh masuk!" Shikamaru menghalangi Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul lagi orang aneh di belakang Shikamaru.

"Eh ada apa sih ribut-ribut gini malem-malem, ganggu orang tau!" gerutu orang aneh di belakang Shikamaru sambil memasang muka malas. Shikamaru dan Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang dengan sukses mengganggu perdebatannya.

"Ini nih, ngaku ngaku presenter dari acara terkenal di Jepang. Gue gak percaya. Liat aja masa presenter kaya gini, apalagi dia bawa orang mencurigakan," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil melirik sinis ke arah author –lagi.

Author: "Lo ngapain nyindir gue? Periksa nih gue ga bawa bom kok! Cuma bawa nyawa ama harga diri!"

Shikamaru: "Terus yang ada di depan lo itu apaan tuh di pantengin mulu?"

Author: "Setdeh ini leptop bego! Masih nanya lagi -_-

Shikamaru: "Katanya Cuma bawa nyawa ama harga diri, itu bawa leptop." Kata-katanya semakin membuat author naik darah turun pipis(?)

Author: Ah banyak cincong lu! Diem aja kalo lu gak mau gue buat klepek klepek di cerita gue!

Yak! Kembali ke layar Microsoft? Word *plak

Orang aneh di belakang Shikamaru masih menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan linglung (kecuali author). Sakura yang dari tadi di cuekin melangkah maju ke orang aneh itu berharap itu orang mau ngijinin dia masuk.

"Maaf, boleh saya tahu ini siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan sambil tersenyum yang –ehem- manis.

"Perkenalkan, nama gue Gaara, wakil asistennya aktor yang sekarang lagi lo cari," ucap Gaara sambil melonggarkan kerah kemejanya dan menggosok hidungnya dengan jempolnya. Sakura langsung nyengir gak jelas membuat Gaara bergidik ngeri melihat giginya Sakura yang gak kinclong *digorok Sakura*.

"Nah bagus gue ketemu asistennya. Bang, Mas, Pak, Tuan, ijinin gue masuk ya ke rumah bagus ini? Gue mau wawancara bos lu yang super duper ganteng itu pleaassee~," mohon Sakura seraya mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang gak bakal mempan di depan author. Gaara melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

'Duh kasian nih cewek, kalo gak diijinin pasti dimarahin bosnya terus dipecat deh. Terus dia entar makan apa dong?' gumam Gaara dalam hati.

"Masuk gak boleh nyentuh ubin, nyentuh ubin gak boleh masuk,"ujar Gaara dengan kalimat yang sangat membingungkan, author yang ngetik pun juga bingung.

"Maksudlu gue terbang gitu masuknya? Astaganagabonar mas ganteng kalo gue bisa terbang gue udah masuk daritadi gaperlu ijin sama lu!" ucap Sakura yang tingkat merah di wajahnya sudah memasuki tahap akut karena emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Gaara yang bingung hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Author yang bingung juga ikut menggaruk kepala karena gatal.

"Masalahnya ni ubin udah gue pel, liat aja lu ampe bisa ngaca disana," ujar Gaara sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk author *ditembak mati*

"Yaelah mas mas, gue nyeker di dalemlah mas ganteng," ucap Sakura masih berusaha sabar. Kakinya udah kesemutan dari tadi berdiri ngurusin dua orang aneh tapi ganteng.

"Hemmm boleh gak yaa?" gumam Gaara dengan lebay sambil mengetukan jarinya di dagunya.

"Bolehlah? Boleh dong mas. Entar tambah ganteng deh," rayu Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. (Author: Napa mbak matalu? Picek? Ampe dikedip kedipin gitu.)

"Hmmmm~ boleh gak yaa? Aduh bingung nih~ Hufftt," ucap Gaara sambil masang muka sok imut. Bibirnya ditipis tipisin bikin author mules liatnya *disiram*.

"Ayolaah~," rayu Sakura tanpa henti.

"Heeem boleh deh." Sakura udah mulai nyengir lebar,"...aduh bentar deh. Galau nih huffttt. Bolehin gak yaaaaa?" Sakura baru saja ingin melempar Gaara dengan sepatu high heelsnya, tapi Gaara tiba-tiba merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Aduh gimana nih, ada orang ngaku presenter mau masuk ke rumah. Bolehin gak ya? Galau nich hufft," gumam Gaara sendiri entah pada siapa.

"Eh lu lagi SMS bos lu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"SMS? Apaan orang gue lagi nulis tweet di twitter yeee GR lu." GABRUUKK! Author dan Sakura jungkir balik untuk kesekian kalinya di tempat yang sama. Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan melotot di depan Gaara yang lagi melet ngeledek.

"Mas, lu belum pernah dilempar sendal merk swallow ya? Bolehin atau mati?" ancam Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan sambil mengacungkan sendal swallow milik author. (Author: Woy balikin sendal gue!)

"Ck iye iye ah galak amat sih. Masuk nih silahkan, gue mau ke luar dulu," ujar Gaara dengan entengnya. Sakura melotot dengan mulut menganga menatap Gaara yang berbalik menghadap Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk anteng di kursi depan sambil ngorok.

"Eh Shik bangun, temenin gue ke luar cepet!" ucar Gaara sambil gebuk gebuk punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru menguap lebar dan mengucek ngucek matanya yang udah sipit dari lahir.

"Apaan sih lu Gar, gue lagi dansa ama cewe seksi juga ganggu aja," ucap Shikamaru dengan judes.

"Ah udahlah, sekarang temenin gue beli martabrak bangke cepet!" Gaara menarik Shikamaru paksa dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Sakura dan author yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu. Akhirnya~~

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah itu luas sekali. Bahkan ada kolam air mancurnya di ruang keluarga. Ada pohon di samping TV dan pot bunga berjejeran di pojokan dinding (buset ini ruang keluarga apa taman kota?) Sakura terus berjalan mencari orang yang dituju sambil matanya jelalatan liat liat kemana mana. Ternyata di sofa ada dua orang aneh lagi, yang satu rambutnya kuning jabrik dan satunya lagi rambutnya coklat jabrik dan gendut. Mereka sedang bermain_ playstation_ di sana. Sakura dan author yang entah tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum sampai matanya menyetrip.

"Gak bisa," ucap pemuda gendut itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV flat itu. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan sabar kemudian tersenyum lagi dengan terpaksa.

"Sebentar saja kok," tawar Sakura sekali lagi. Merasa terganggu, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di sampingnya menoleh dengan gusar.

"Apaan si-,"

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap Sakura dengan terbengong-bengong, mulutnya menganga, matanya tidak berkedip sedetikpun. Author bisa merasakan aura pall in lop (fall in love) disekitar author. Bisa dilihat dari bola mata pemuda kuning itu yang sudah berbentuk lope lope. Sakura menatap orang aneh di depannya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"H-h-hai, aku Sakura Haruno, bisakah aku tahu nama kalian?" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit gugup.

"Wuaah hai Haruno-chan, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku sepupunya seorang aktor yang tinggal disini. Makanan favoritku adalah mie ramen! Hobiku main pe-es bareng Chouji gendut disebelahku dan aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat 75 tanpa menghilangkan mata lope lope nya.

"Oh haha- i-iya errr salam kenal Uzumaki-san dan Chouji-san," balas Sakura sambil tertawa canggung. (Sakura: Entah kenapa gue ngerasa bentar lagi bakal ada yang gak enak di ceritalu thor ¬_¬. Author: Hahaha kagak kok tenang aje Ra, lu kan tokoh paporit gue~.)

"Berhubung kau sepupunya, bolehkah aku tau dimana dia sekarang?" mohon Sakura seraya tersenyum manis merayu Naruto yang udah klepek klepek ngeliat senyuman maut Sakura. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk gaje.

"YA! AKU TAHU! SEKARANG DIA ADA DI-

Cklek

"Yosh Tadaimaa~ Naruto, Chouji nih martabraknya dateng," ucap seseorang yang sudah kalian dan Sakura tahu siapa dia. Sakura hanya bisa berguling guling ria sedangkan author sibuk ngetik cerita selanjutnya.

BUGH

"Dibilang MARTABAK bukan MARTABRAK bego!" ujar siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut nanas yang lancipnya sampe menusuk hati *eaaa* sambil menjitak kepala merah disampingnya. Gaara hanya ngedumel gak jelas sambil melirik sinis Shikamaru.

"YEEEEE NARUTO AYO KITA MAKAN!" ujar Chouji yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuka kotak martabaknya. Seinget author tadi dia lagi megang nintendo atau apalah namanya author lupa -_-v.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menghampirinya. Gaara menatap prihatin. 'Kasian banget nih cewek, pasti belum makan.' *cieeee*

"Eh, kalo mau ambil aja masih banyak kok dimobil. Kalo perlu lu bawa pulang satu bungkus." Ucapnya menawari Sakura dan author.

Gaara: "Hah? Sorry ye gue gak nawarin lu."

Author: "Gue matiin lu Gar! Bagi gak? Atau lu gue buat menderita nih disini?"

Gaara: "Ck ampun thor ampuun! Itu gue gak tega entar pipi lu yang udah kayak buntelan kentut itu nanti jadi kaya Chouji."

Author hanya bisa mengemut jempol ria sambil menatap Gaara dengan tatapan ingin memutilasinya.

Bektudestori

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya entah yang keberapa kalinya dengan sabar menghadapi orang orang aneh di depannya. Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tiba-tiba datang lagi alien yang tidak aneh tapi... ganteng menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya ganteng sih tapi ekspresinya menyeramkan, seperti pembunuh berdarah merah (iyalah masa polkadot). Orang itu mencubit lengan Gaara dengan kesal.

"Itachi, apaan sih?"

"Dasar! Mentang-mentang cari duit, beliin anak sembarangan!"

"Baru pulang udah dimarahin, ngajak berantem?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Chouji yang sibuk makan ngedumel sendiri.

"Huu kamu sih!" tuduh Naruto kepada Chouji.

"Huuh," dumel Chouji entah pada siapa. Chouji menghampiri kedua kakak sepupunya sambil memeluk martabaknya.

"Eitz jangan berantem dulu, cobain nih martabaknya enak loh. Terbuat dari tiga gelas susu dan parutan keju. Ini martabak mahal~," ucap Chouji sambil menyuapi martabak ke mulut kedua kakak sepupunya. Sakura dan author yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa cengo tingkat dewi. Shikamaru jangan ditanya, dia lagi ngelanjutin kerjaannya (baca: ngorok)

Sakura: "Thor, kayaknya gue pernah liat nih kejadian deh di TV,"

Author: "Iyelah orang ini iklan reksona,"

Sakura: BUAAGGH "Reksona mukelu, orang iklan kozui swimming suit,"

Author: PLETAAK "Itu mah buat naikin bokong biar bahenol bego!"

Yak sekali lagi kalian melihat percakapan gaje antara Sakura dan author. Bektudestori.

Sakura memilih tidak meladenin percakapan gaje para orang-orang aneh itu dan melanjutkan mencari aktor terkenal tersebut. Sakura naik ke lantai dua dengan menggunakan lift.

Ting Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura dan author keluar dan akan mencari aktor yang belum jelas identitasnya di cerita ini. Tetapi begitu Sakura mau melangkahkan kakinya, matanya membulat kaget karena di depannya begitu banyak pintu berjejeran. Tidak mungkin sekali kan ia membuka satu satu semua pintu itu. Selain karena Sakura sudah begitu kelelahan, tangan author juga akan keriting jika harus menceritakan satu demi satu isi dibalik pintu itu.

Sakura berusaha berfikir keras, tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil lewat di depannya. Penampilannya sangat mewah. Sakura berfikir kalau gadis ini pasti adik atau saudara aktor tersebut yang lain. Tapi ekspresi gadis tersebut terlihat masam. Dengan ragu Sakura memanggil gadis itu.

"Hei!" gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan muka jutek. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura dan author.

"Hm maaf sebelumnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu, namaku-

"Ya ya ya terserahlah namamu siapa aku tidak peduli. Tudupoin aja kamu mau apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan judes membuat Sakura harus mati-matiannya menahan bom di dalam tubuhnya yang akan siap meledak.

"Hm, aku mau tanya ruangan tuan-

"Ya aku tahu siapa maksudmu, kau lurus terus sampai pintu kelima. Itu tuh. Nah kau masuklah. Sudah ya aku sibuk!" ucap gadis itu dengan enteng sambil melenggang pergi. Sakura menggeram dan mengambil high heelsnya ingin melempar anak tadi tapi untung aja author segera memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mengelus dada Sakura.

Author: "Sabar Ra sabar. Orang sabar disayang author." Author masih ngelus dada Sakura.

Sakura: "Iya thor iyaa gue sa- eheheheh lo ngapain megang megang dada gue! Author hentai!" Dengan cepat high heels yang beratnya mencapai tiga kilo itu *lebay* menghantam hidung author.

Author: "Woy! Lu kalo ngelempar kira kira dong! Liat nih, gara gara lu hidung gue jadi mendep gini!"

Sakura: "Itu mah udah takdir kali! Baka!"

Author: "Yee lagi juga kita kan sama-sama cewek, ga napsu gue ama cewek! Udah ah gue mau lanjutin dulu, liat noh ekspresi readers jadi berubah!"

Bektudestori

Sakura mengikuti kata anak sialan tadi. Tiba-tiba seorang ibu-ibu muncul dari belakangnya meneriak neriakan sebuah nama sambil membawa sapu.

"HEY! HANABI! ANAK SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN CELANA DALAM SAYA!" ucap ibu-ibu tadi yang menurut author seperti monster. Sakura melongo dan menoleh ke arah author.

"Oh jadi anak sialan tadi namanya Hanabi? Huh nama tidak mencerminkan sifat!" gerutu Sakura. Author cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil berharap cerita gaje ini cepat selesai.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Sakura mengetuk pintu kelima yang tadi ditunjukan Hanabi. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pangerannya.

Author: Woy pangeran apaan? Klayen itu klayen! (baca: Klien)

Kenop pintu mulai memutar menandakan seseorang di dalam sana membuka pintu.

KRIEEETTT

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Author: Ciluuukkkkk

Orang itu muncul.

Author: Baak!

Muncullah orang yang dicari-cari. Sasuke Uchiha. Aktor yang memulai debutnya pertama kali di Korea Selatan dan akan memulai debutnya di Jepang. Tubuhnya tegap. Matanya bulat, dan ada pelangi di bola matanya yang gelap segelap kolong tempat tidur author. Oh iya, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang seperti bokong ayam ini yang author rasa semakin mencuat ke atas. Mungkinkah dia memakaikan kozui swimming suit dirambutnya agar semakin naik ke atas? Oke yang tadi garing. Lupakan!

Sakura menyengir menampakkan gigi putihnya. Bisa dilihat ada cabe di sela sela giginya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapa ya?" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang cowok banget yang mampu bikin author kelepek kelepek. Sakura menutup bibirnya dan mulai bertingkah profesional.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku salah satu presenter dari salah satu acara TV terkenal di Jepang yang diutus(?) datang kesini untuk mewawancarai anda. Apakah anda bersedia?" tanya Sakura dengan tarikan satu nafas. Author cengo. Sasuke melihat Sakura dari bawah ke atas dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan masuk ke ruangannya kembali. Di belakangnya, Sakura udah jingkrak jingkrak. Gak nyangka, pengorbanannya dari tadi akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Author juga ikut senang. ^^b

"Baiklah langsung aja ya," Sakura memegang mikenya, "Baiklah Sasuke-san, hmm readers di sini pada penasaran nih sebenarnya Sasuke ini sudah punya pacar atau belum?" Author udah geregetan pengen ngetik-

"Sudah." –belum. Author patah hati ;_;. Sakura yang mendengar itu ekspresinya sedikit menunjukkan perbedaan. Apakah ia patah hati juga?

"O-Oh sudah. Bersediakah Sasuke-san mengenalkannya ke publik? Haha aku jadi penasaran." Sakura tertawa, tetapi author mendengar tawa itu serasa hambar.

"Dikenalin atau enggak lo juga gak bakal kenal pacar gue," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng. Sakura dan author cuma bisa bergeleng-geleng ria.

"Hmm, bisa dilihat kalau karir Sasuke-san di Korea Selatan sangat sukses. Bisakah Sasuke-san memberi tahu alasannya untuk memilih debut di Jepang juga?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada tidak bersemangat. Author juga heran, akhirnya author bertanya lewat telepati ke Sakura.

Author: "Ra, lu napa denger si jambul kebalik punya pacar langsung lesu?"

Sakura: "Tau dah thor, udah gak usah nanya-nanya! Lu bukan presenter."

Author: "Yee ini bocah ditanyain bae bae juga. Gue ketekin juga lu.

Bektudestori

"Aku mencari kekasihku di Jepang. Untuk itu aku memilih debut disini, aku mau mencari kekasihku yang tiba-tiba tidak ada kabar beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi penasaran dan terkejut.

"Aku dan kekasihku sudah berpacaran dua tahun. Enam bulan yang lalu aku putus dengannya, tetapi aku masih punya urusan dengannya. Akhirnya aku mencarinya disini karena kekasihku itu orang asli Jepang. Aku kira dia memilih tinggal di Jepang kembali dan mungkin dia berkerja sebagai presenter," jelas Sasuke panjang namun tidak lebar. Dapat author lihat dari samping ekspresi Sakura yang begitu kaget.

"Apa alasan kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Author rasa pertanyaan ini tidak ada di kertas deh -,-.

"Karena...

"Ya?

"Karena...

Saking penasarannya tanpa sadar Sakura memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sakura tersadar saat author mencolek colek bokong Sakura dan kembali duduk seperti biasa.

"Ck gue tau itu pertanyaan kagak ada di kertas lo. Mau tau aja sih!" ujar Sasuke dengan memasang wajah sebal. Sakura yang malu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir nyengir gaje.

"Tapi gue kasih tau deh, gue putus sama dia karena...

"Ya? Karena apa?" tuntut Sakura dengan penasaran. Author yang juga penasaran mulai menatap Uchiha berbokong dua itu *dichidori* dengan intens.

"Karena dia...

"..."

"Karena... hiks... karena dia ternyata bencong! Huaaaa!" teriak Sasuke dengan OOCnya. Author dan Sakura cengo di tempat. Liat aja iler Sakura mulai netes tuh.

"Jadi Sasuke-san ternyata pacaran dengan bencong?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Bukan! Iyalah! Kuping lo pasang bae bae dong pake nanya lagi! Bikin gue unmood aja!" Sasuke malah ngomel ngomel gak jelas. Author heran, nih orang beneran terkenal di Korea hah?

"Kalo bencong ngapain lo cari lagi bego!" Sakura malah sewot sendiri. Author jadi bingung bagaimana cara mengakhiri cerita gaje ini.

"CELANA DALEM GUE DIBAWA AMA ITU BENCONG!" teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura cuma mesem mesem sambil mengelap mukanya karena kena jigong Sasuke *dibantai*.

"Celana dalem doang! Emang celana dalem lo cuma satu?" tanya Sakura –lagi. (Author: banyak tanya lu kaya Dora! Sakura: Biarin, lu ngapain ngikutin gua mulu kaya boots?) Author udah skak mat -_-

"Bukan itu! Gue takut nanti dia pelet gue pake celana dalem gue. Terus entar gue kesemsem ama dia? Brabe urusannya!" Sakura cuma ngangguk ngangguk kaya orang bloon sedangkan author geleng geleng kayak orang gaul. (Sakura: "Lu kira kita lagi syuting musik videonya Project Pop?")

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mendekati Sasuke yang lagi frustasi mikirin celana dalem -_-. Sakura mengusap punggung Sasuke sok simpati.

"Udah Sasuke-san, gak usah difikirin. Yang penting hati lu kuat, gue yakin lu gak bakal di pelet ama itu bencong." Author lihat Sakura semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Sasuke(?) Sasukenya keenakan tuh kayaknya -_-

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan terpesona. Sakura pun juga sama. Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Terus mendekat sampai tidak ada jarak di hidung mancung mereka. Author udah ngumpet di balik bantal. Mereka saling memiringkan kepalanya dan-

"KYAAAA TOLOOONG~!"

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menjauhkan wajah mereka setelah mendengar teriakan meminta tolong dari luar. Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri arah suara tadi. Author juga segera nyusul mengikuti mereka. Author, Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di ruang tamu. Author membulatkan mata author saat melihat kejadian di depan author.

"K-k-k-kau?" ucap author dengan tergagap gagap dan-

Bruk

Author pingsan...

**FIN**

Sakura: Yah author pingsan! Gimana ni?

Sasuke: Ya gak gimana-gimana, buang aja ke laut (tega lu ama mantan istri ;_;)

Sakura: Yaaah elu Sas! Yaudah deh yuk kita buang ke laut ^^ (LU SAMA AJA RA! ;_;)

Sasuke: Woke deh, abis itu kita lanjutin yang tadi ya beb *kedip kedip*

Sakura: Oke deh bebeb :*, tapi readersnya review dulu ye, entar baru kita lanjutin gituannya hihihi

Sasuke: YOSH! REVIEW YA CEMUANYAAH ! ^^


End file.
